1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support structure for a human body to lean against, and more particularly to a structure with an elastic support.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A chair is a common support structure for a human body to lean against, and the parts of the chair, that offer support, include the back of chair, seat, pillow, and armrest. The parts can have a surface covered with a soft sponge layer, so that it is not too stiff and uncomfortable when leaning against it. Since the main chair structure is positioned firmly, the sponge layer on parts of the chair are not completely rigid when the human body is in the seated position. For instance, the human back and head usually move a little, and the pressure between the human thigh and seat varies depending upon the size of the body. Discomfort can occur when the human arm is placed on the armrest for a certain period of time. Therefore, a conventional chair causes discomfort because of its main structure being positioned so firmly. For this reason, the industry has created some features that allow certain parts of chair to be elastic. In the common structure, the elastic structure of the chair is usually applied on the back of the chair and is generally achieved by torsion springs. Because the orientation of this elastic structure is fixed, the degree of softness felt by user is poor.
Another common structure is an elastic structure made of an elastic rod. This structure can be elastic in all directions, so that the supporting part with the elastic structure has the flexibility of leaning in different directions. The elastic support of this elastic structure is made of multiple elastic rods placed in a cris-cross pattern, so that there is consistent elasticity in all directions. However, in terms of the supporting part of the chair, the directional flexibility must fit the human figure, such as the rate of moving back and forth being greater than the rate of moving left to right. Therefore, the elastic rod fails to meet this demand adequately, and it is necessary to create a new structure.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.